discworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pelagius the Geek
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Death (Discworld) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:43, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:56, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Tiffany/Moist von Lipwig series pages Hey, I created those pages tae bring them in line with the other series (City Watch series, Witches series, Rincewind series, Death series). As such, are there plans tae remove those pages as well and have them reflected in their category pages? — Ciphrius Kane (talk) 21:10, October 11, 2015 (UTC) RE:Offer I thank ye fer the offer. I accept — Ciphrius Kane (talk) 18:07, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I started reading Discworld series and i would like to help expand, categorize and watch articles. I might not be online all the time, but please have faith in my edits and give them a chance as i'm taking every article seriously. I will try to leave a clean and detailed explanation on my edits (i already have nice experience with Wikia) It's such a shame that wikia such as famous Discworld are left behind. Well...that's about that for now. :) Lucynickbakura (talk) 22:41, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Some "bold" changes Hello, i contacted Kane as you suggested, but in the meantime, i need a small admin help. I stumbled upon Assassin's Guild article(s) and i noticed there are lot of problems. We have two half-functioning pages (while we can have one fully functional) and a lot of broken links. I'm going to make something that might help a lot, but i feel obliged to notify you, so that you can undo changes if you find them not fitting. Long story short, these are the changes I'm going to make: *-Move Ankh-Morpork Assassins' Guild to Guild of Assassins under the new header (there are virtually no mentions of the other potential Assassin Guild existence) *-Link all broken Assassin links to Guild of Assassins. *-Shorten the info about Mr. Teatime and Lord Downey, who indeed need separate pages (i already created one for Mr. Teatime because there is more then enough material for that) Let's hope for the best! :) Lucynickbakura (talk) 13:37, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Assassin's Guild Splendid! It's the Assassin's Guild then! I'll try to connect and redirect everything now :) Thank you for everything Lucynickbakura (talk) 13:59, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Robbennie, June 2018 Are you still active on this Fandom Wiki. I notice a couple of recent posts from an anonymous Fandom user which are simply vandalism and or completely confusing, while I could go in and re-edit them, that becomes a silly game if the other person simply changes the page again out of spite or malice. Check out the recent wee free men edit and the last death edit. In addition. I am interested in being an administrator if you have moved on from this wiki. Robbennie (talk) 15:22, June 5, 2018 (UTC)robbennie Thanks for your fast reply. I would be happy to be an admin as I like the format of this wiki better than the other. While you are around could you correct a mistake I made in trying to create a gods section under the Character section. I seem to have created gods not as a subsection but as a heading above characters and can't for the life of me figure out how to undo it. Cheers Robbennie (talk) 20:19, June 5, 2018 (UTC) robbennie Hi there, I can't seem to figure out how or where exactly to add the information you asked me to on my page. When I cut and paste all I get is a pile of code and no box or anything. My computer illiteracy on some things is a continuing source of annoyance to my computer expert son. Can you walk me through it it a bit more detail - or else I will wait until he visits me next month :) Robbennie (talk) 04:44, June 14, 2018 (UTC)Rob How to find new fantasy franchises to get into Hello Pelagius the Geek, I am currently doing a study on the challenges fantasy fans face in finding the next fantasy franchise they would like to get into and where to get access to that content. Given your role as an admin for the Discworld wiki, I would be keen to interview you to get your thought on this. What would be the best way to do this and would you have some availability to connect on this over the coming weeks? Best, Fantasynexus2019 (talk) 22:13, February 25, 2019 (UTC)